All I want for Christmas
by CrimsonRiver808
Summary: The Doctor and River get to spend Christmas together, but the Doctor's got more surprises planned for River than she thinks.  ONE-SHOT


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hello! I have been busy lately and not had much time to do much Fanfiction writing, but I have started several fics and I am trying to finish them whenever I can. This is a River/11 Christmas one-shot, yes, I know it's not Christmas, but I really wanted to write one for these two. What happens in this one-shot is not to be confused with what happens in my other fic [Meet me halfway] this is just a different way of things happening that I thought would be really sweet for them. Some strong T fiction. Please R&R!_**

**_OTHER NOTE: For those of you reading my other fic [Meet me Halfway] the next chapter will be up as soon as possible when I have time to finish it! So bear with me! :D_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes!_**

**All I want for Christmas**

**[ONE-SHOT]**

River yawned as she stirred in her bed. She snapped awake abruptly and a huge grin spread across her face as she realised what day it was. The 25th December. Christmas Day. She rolled over, initially wanting to wish the Doctor a Merry Christmas, but she frowned when she turned over to see his side of the bed empty, the covers pulled back. Then all of a sudden she heard the sound of a familiar Christmas tune booming from the console room, floating down the corridor towards her. She threw the covers back swiftly and leapt out of the big double bed she shared with the Doctor. She wrapped a short silk robe around her waist, the bottom of it ended in the middle of her thighs. It wasn't a great cover up, but it provided enough cover over her lacy underwear, although she was sure the Doctor wouldn't mind if she walked into the console room in nothing other than her underwear. She bolted out of the bedroom towards the console room. The Doctor was prancing around with a Santa hat placed on his head, humming along to the song that was playing loudly from the stereo.

"_So here it is, Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun!_" The Doctor sang as he diligently placed the last piece of tinsel on the huge evergreen Christmas tree that took pride of place in the TARDIS. It was beautifully decorated traditionally with tinsel and coloured glass baubles. It was draped in fairy lights all over and had a huge golden star on the top. The Doctor and River had spent hours decorating it together and it looked perfect. And underneath there was a mountain of presents, each one wrapped up carefully and skilfully, tied with different coloured ribbons, some were labelled _Doctor_, some were for _River_, others were for _Amy _and _Rory, Jack, Gwen _and_ Rhys. _River laughed, taking in the sight of the magnificently decorated console room. The Doctor stopped singing and pivoted round to face her, causing the hat to flop down in front of his eyes. River stepped forward and whipped the hat off his head.

"You look ridiculous sweetie!" She laughed, clutching the hat to her chest.

"I look...festive" He beamed, snatching it from her and pulling it back onto his head. "River, do you know where you're standing?"

"Of course, I'm in the console room"

His eyes moved slowly up towards the ceiling where a piece of mistletoe was suspended. River looked at it and smiled, but before she had a chance to look back to him again, he scooped her up in his arms and swung her round, extracting a squeal of delight from River and then planted a gentle, but romantic kiss on her luscious lips. She rested her hands on his chest and gazed deep into his big brown eyes.

"Merry Christmas Doctor" River whispered.

"Merry Christmas River" He smiled, stroking her cheek with the back of his index finger.

"I'd better get dressed" She laughed, looking down at her current attire and beginning to walk back up the stairs.

"Yes...although you look radiant just the way you are" He grinned. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you. A _normal_ Christmas, well, near normal, as normal as it gets for me"

"Normal?" River questioned, turning round to face him.

"Well, yes. Every Christmas I end up saving the world, or there abouts, I've been attacked by a Christmas tree, had my hand chopped off, saved the space Titanic, dealt with a runaway bride and _big_ spider, oh, and I nearly forgot about Kazran!"

River scoffed and rolled her eyes, pretending not to be too impressed, although she was really, and then she disappeared out of sight, back to the bedroom to get dressed. She closed the door gently behind her, slipping the dressing gown off her shoulders as it dropped to the floor. She stood for a moment in her lacy black thong and her thin white off-the-shoulder crop top. Her toned stomach was exposed, as was most of her beautifully bronzed skin. She reached for the outfit she'd planned on wearing, but just as she held it up in front of her, admiring it in the mirror, the door creaked open and the Doctor appeared. She draped it over the end of the bed and walked back over to the mirror. He approached and swiftly wrapped his arms around River's stomach, running his hands over her bare stomach, feeling her soft skin with his fingers. His hands moved slowly downwards, his fingers running along the band at the top of her underwear. River smiled and leaned back, titling her head upwards as she rested it on his shoulder. He kissed her neck, working his way down to her shoulder. He tasted her skin as he kissed her tenderly, making her moan with pleasure. He spun her round and placed his hands on her hips and she held onto him tightly as he pressed his lips onto her neck, brushing it gently, never quite getting close enough, as he began to trace the shape of her body. She moaned happily, enjoying the feel of his warm fingers on her skin.

He ran his hands up and down her back as he kissed her passionately. Then, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around her stomach, he slowly slipped the other hand into her underwear and grabbed at her bum, making her gasp. He then pushed her gently backwards onto the bed, and he landed on top of her, making her squeal in delight, then he shifted so he was straddling her. He leant down, kissing her vigorously, running his hands all over her body. He stopped unexpectedly and pulled away from her, just for a moment and looked into her enticing blue-green eyes. She looked radiant, he golden curls lying astray on the bed. Her lips and her silky smooth skin were so irresistible. He leaned in to her kissing her with the same passion as before, but River pushed him away and rolled him off her and next to her on the bed.

"I need to get dressed sweetie" She giggled.

"You don't have to..." He grinned cheekily, earning himself a playful smack on the wrist and then a quick peck on the cheek as River jumped up, grabbing his arms and pulling him up. She ushered him towards the door, kissing him lightly on the lips and gently closing the door on him with a cheeky wink, leaving him longing for her as he slowly returned to the control room.

Later on, River appeared at the top of the stairs. The Doctor turned his head slowly and his jaw dropped as he took in the sight of this magnificent woman. She began to walk slowly down the stairs, her hands wrapped lightly around the cold metal railing. Her curls had been gently teased and sat naturally just beneath her shoulders, her cheeks were coloured a subtle rose pink, giving her a healthy blush, and her blood red lips glistened under the TARDIS lights, so did her beautiful eyes. She wore subtle mascara and eyeliner, just enough to emphasize her eyes, but not too much so she was caked in make-up. She wore a stunning strapless scarlet red maxi dress that was fixed at her chest, with an elastic black band under her bust, which highlighted her perfectly toned figure. The dress fell all the way to her ankles, were she wore the famous platform heels she'd worn at the Byzantium, the ones that both she and the Doctor loved. She made her way slowly and steadily towards the Doctor, a pearly white smile stretching across her face as she pressed her body into his and flung her arms around his neck, he rested his hands on her hips without even thinking about it.

"So, what happens now?" She purred, sliding her hands down her body.

"Well, we've got about an hour before we go to Leadworth to pick up Amy and Rory, so I was thinking..." He moved away from her and towards the Christmas tree. "We could open some presents!"

River laughed and moved towards him, crouching down on the floor and casting her eye over the mound of presents. She grinned, her eyes glazed over with excitement and wonder, just like a small child on Christmas morning. She still found it so exciting, and being with the Doctor just made it all the more special. The Doctor moved closer to her and crouched down beside her.

"Open one then!" He laughed, watching her as she eyed up all the parcels.

"Which one?"

"How about...that one?" He grinned, picking up a very small, carefully wrapped box, with the word _River _hand-written on it in a beautiful italic font_. _"It's from me"

"Ok...what is it?" She asked, taking it from him and shaking it gently against her ear.

"Open it and you'll find out!" He laughed.

"Alright" She carefully took hold of the ribbon and untied the bow before removing the wrapping paper. She gasped as she saw what it was. "Oh Doctor..."

River clasped the gift tightly in her hand. It was a beautiful black ring box embroidered with gold decoration on the top and along the sides. She gazed deep into his eyes, filled with hope and excitement. He smiled and gestured for her to open it. She flicked the top open and up it sprung, revealing the most beautiful silver ring with a round cut diamond set in the middle. It wasn't any old ring though. It was an engagement ring. River stared at it, shocked and surprised, and honestly not quite sure what to make of it. Her fingers were running over the smooth sides of the box.

"Doctor..."

The Doctor smiled and gently prised the box out of her hands. He took her hand in his, and with the other he held the box open.

"River..." He began, beaming with happiness, and nervousness. "I know, as well as you do that our lives don't run smoothly, but if I can, if it's at all possible, I want to make every moment I have with you all the more special. I love you River. And even if sometimes we meet and we don't know how our relationship is going to unfold, we've always known deep down that we were meant to be together. You are all I want for the rest of my life, and if you'll let me, whenever it's possible, I would spend every moment I have with you. River, words can't ever explain how much I love you, or how much you mean to me, but I hope this does. River, will you marry me?"

There was a long, agonising, pause. Tears of joy were rolling down River's cheeks. She was gasping and trying to make sense of the beautiful things the Doctor was saying to her. She couldn't believe what was happening it didn't feel real. But she didn't need to think. She looked down at him, his enticing eyes full of hope and anticipation. And in a split second she felt the words rolling off her tongue.

"Yes"

He breathed a sigh of relief before carefully slotting the ring onto River's outstretched left hand. Then he took her in his arms, their bodies were closer than ever before. Her left hand wrapped round his neck and her right hand on his other cheek. He laced his arms around her waist, running his hands up and down her back and through her luxurious blonde hair as they kissed. Her luscious cherry red lips against his soft pale lips. The delicious taste of berries was left in his mouth as he tasted her exquisite lips. They kept kissing, only rarely parting for oxygen when extremely necessary. But they didn't care, as their fiery passion overtook. Without a doubt, simply being with each other was the best Christmas present there was.

_**PLEASE review!**_


End file.
